


Date Night (REQUEST)

by Lizardforce



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, i don't think this was good but ya'll are sweethearts, this was a request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardforce/pseuds/Lizardforce
Summary: This is for the Anon on Tumblr that asked me to write this. :)"Dokkaebi can't keep her hands to herself when Ying is trying on adorable dresses for their date."





	Date Night (REQUEST)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a super smutty fic... I guess. And a lesbian one, no less. Um. I don't think I did a very good job on this but I know you guys will enjoy it anyway and that means a lot to me. <3
> 
>  
> 
> And anon, I hope you enjoy this story too! ;)
> 
> _Lizardforce_

They spent the entire day at the mall looking at dresses. More specifically, a dress for Ying to wear for their date tonight. The store they were in was almost filled to the brim with couples looking at outfits.

“You should wear this dress.” Dokkaebi pulled out what looked like a skin-tight black dress. Ying visibly blushed. “Grace, you know I don’t look good in black,” Ying muttered and began to filter through some yellow dresses. Dokkaebi snapped her fingers, “Ah, of course. Because you look good with nothing on.” Ying made an upset sound, unaware of Dokkaebi standing right behind her with her hands on her hips.

 

This behavior was very typical of Dokkaebi. When they were alone, she was always very romantic and caring… In public, she was lewd and flaunted PDA like no other; grabbing her rear, touching her hips, practically feeling her up with people **watching**. It was a love-hate issue with Ying, she loved the attention but couldn’t bear the awkward stares she got from the strangers around her. Ying was always rather shy when it came to anything remotely sexual, but she was always open to trying new things, with little or no hesitation.

 

With a selection of about seven dresses, Ying took them and ran into the fitting room to try them on.

Dokkaebi tried to follow, but Ying was fast to tell her to stay outside.

 

A few minutes passed and Ying stepped out in a burgundy-hued dress, the skirt was loose and flowed nicely. It hugged her figure enough to make Dokkaebi nearly drool. “God, Ying… That dress--” Her hands were already all over her. “Ah, Grace, please.” Ying tried to protest, but Dokkaebi’s mouth took most of the words.

The kiss was sloppy and full of lust, enough to make Ying gasp and blush. In the back of her mind, she wanted more… but she only gave a quick look around and pushed Dokkaebi away. The taller woman only smiled at her, kissing her lightly on the forehead, then swatted her bottom. “Get back in there and try on more dresses.”

 

The final one was their favorite; bright yellow, loose and comfy, went to her knees. Perfect. It made her feel warm and cheerful, especially with the huge smile that never left her face when she admired herself in the mirror. Dokkaebi also had a smile on her face while she admired Ying.

“You see that mirror?” Dokkaebi started.

“Yeah.”

“You see how clean it is?” Dokkaebi’s hands found their way to her hips, pulling Ying close.

Ying couldn’t help but blush yet again. She heard the door shut quietly.

“Wanna smudge it up?”

The feeling of Dokkaebi’s lips on the back of her neck spent a chill sprinting down her spine. She could feel her tongue during each one, leaving a cold spot when she drew away. Dokkaebi’s hand went under her dress, rubbing at her panties.

Ying only looked at herself in the mirror for a second before looking away quickly.

Dokkaebi noticed this, pressing her lips against Ying’s neck. “Look at yourself… How beautiful you look,” She admired their reflections in the mirror, Ying still looking away with her lips sealed. “You make the hottest faces when you’re turned on.” She began to nibble on her ear and kiss the sensitive skin under Ying’s jaw.

Ying felt her fingers on the bare skin between her legs, unable to hold back or hide her feelings. She let out a soft gasp and a squeak. She didn’t want to be too loud, but she also knew that if she held back, Dokkaebi would get them out of her, one way or another.

Her soft fingers worked the sensitive nerves, making Ying’s legs shake. “Ahh, Grace…”

It hadn’t even been very long and Ying could feel herself getting closer. She hummed and let out a soft breath. A squeak came from her as she came all over Dokkaebi’s fingers.

Dokkaebi suddenly stopped, whirling Ying around to face her. With a bright blush on her cheeks, Ying threw herself onto Dokkaebi. The kiss was strong and needy. Ying had never thought that she would be doing something like this in public… in the visual privacy of a dressing room.

The sharp cold sensation pressed against Ying’s back, along with a hard surface. Dokkaebi viciously licked and bit at Ying’s lips, savoring in the noises she made along with them. Her hands grabbed the dress she had on and pulled it up and off her. “I thought you said you didn’t look good in black, sweetheart?” Dokkaebi smirked, looking at Ying’s smart choice in matching black bra and panties. Laced. As if she were dressed for the occasion. Ying shrugged with embarrassment.

Ying’s own hands were shaky but worked well when undoing Dokkaebi’s jeans. When she pulled them down, Ying gasped. “Uh, Grace?” Dokkaebi only grinned wider, admiring her sweet little face and where it would soon be, “I don’t know why this is such a shock to you. I never wear panties when I go out with you because I know you can’t help yourself. Almost everytime we go out, you always want more than just dinner and dessert.” Ying blushed yet again, now only staring at Dokkaebi’s cunt. Her heart thundered in her chest as she pressed her mouth against it, rubbing her tongue between the folds. Dokkaebi had been wet this whole time… And Ying loved that.

Dokkaebi let out a soft breath, adoring Ying’s pretty little face in between her thighs. Her tongue brushed her clit, making her suck in air through her teeth. “Ahh. You’re way too good at this, babygirl.” Ying had started to work more on her clit; licking, rubbing, and sucking it enough to make Dokkaebi sit down. Wrapping her arms around her thighs, she only continued. Ying’s tongue poked at her entrance, Dokkaebi arched her back and let out a struggled moan. “Oh fuck.”

Her juices found their way onto her cheeks, and Dokkaebi was still cherishing the sight of sweet little Ying being a nasty little whore… Just for her.

Dokkaebi ran her fingers through her hair, gripping it tightly and pulling her face closer to her. As she came close to finishing, she started to grind her hips against Ying’s mouth. Her tongue would occasionally slip into her, only making her moan more. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum.” Her tempo quickened as she got closer and closer, squirting into her mouth. Her moans were wonton, echoing throughout the rooms. Ying helped to clean, licking her thighs and her cunt, nearly trembling at the feel of Ying continuing to eat her out. Her tongue grazed her clit over and over, earning squeaks and twitches from Dokkaebi. Fingers still entangled in her hair, Dokkaebi gave a gentle tug.

Ying pulled away, coming up to roughly kiss Dokkaebi. She responded with a low groan. “Why so eager?” She grinned at her, who began to blush. “I don’t know… I guess it’s kind of hot that we just fucked in a dressing room.” Dokkaebi cupped her chin with a gentle hand, rubbing her blushed cheek with a thumb. “God, you’re so cute... “ She honestly had no words.

Ying was always so reserved with PDA… and now Dokkaebi just broke that shell, and she reveled in the result.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay... I wrote most of this in class so I had to like, hide my laptop most of the time. And I originally was going to get this up on Valentine's day but I had to work so... Yeah. :(
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Leave me more requests. This was a lot of fun! :)


End file.
